


On Building Sand Castles

by karrenia_rune



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: 50scenes, Gen, Promptfic, sand castles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the poem about these two minor characters, a look at them going out to the beach to build sand castles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Building Sand Castles

Title: On Building Sand Castles  
Fandom: Alice in Wonderland, general book series  
Author: karrenia  
Characters: the Walrus and the Carpenter  
Rating: general audiences  
Prompt: #04 sand, Table 1  
Words: 554

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland and all related characters who  
appear here or are mentioned belong to their original creator,  
Lewis Carroll, or whomever owns his estate now; they are not mine.

 

"On Building Sand Castles" by Karen

They could later say that they had been spurred on by the fervor of their own imaginations and after a good long breakfast of tomato, cheese and green pepper omeletes.

After breakfast the Carpenter had gathered borrowed a wheelbarrow from his neighbor, the blacksmith and had proceeded to load with all manner of equipment, regardless of either its suitability or its condition.

His wife watched all of this activity with a frown furrowing her brow and hands planted firmly on her hips; however she said nothing and eventually continued with her chores around the house.

He finished loading the wheelbarrow and spitting on his hands and squaring his shoulders, bent down, grabbed the handlebars and lifted.

Proceeding down the narrow cobbled street of their small village, the Carpenter whistled a tuneless but merry song as he followed the path that led down to the seashore where he had prearranged for his friend, the Walrus to met with him. Their previous discussion had fired his imagination and his was eager to attempt a bold experiment.

It was now getting towards the midpoint of the day and the sun was now almost level with the treetops.

Meanwhile at the edge of the sea the Walrus sat waiting for his friend at the edge, the pounding surf lapping at t his hind flippers, looking up at the sun wondering that maybe just maybe they may have made a miscalculation somewhere along the way.

After all, there was entirely too many variables that could go wrong while they were in the midst of conducting their experiment; just look at all that sand, and the wind, if his sensitive nose and delicate whiskers were reliable indicators, the wind this morning blew in from the northeast and could in all likelihood change at its own whim, making the entire project considerably more difficult.

And with his flippers he could not very well hold onto any of the human-made tools, could he, no there were simply way too many variables and as soon as his friend, the Carpenter arrived he would tell him so, straightaway and no bones about it, that's the ticket," thought the Walrus as he blew out his whiskers. In the back of his mind he thought, "there really is much, too much sand for the two of us to, after all, sand is sand, is it not?'

Aloud he said, "Maybe we would better off making use of the element instead of trying to get rid of it."

Just as he finished saying this the Carpenter's lanky frame and rather sheepish-looking face popped up over the hill followed by the rest of him and the wheelbarrow, his face bathed in sweat.

"Greetings, my friend."

"Good morning," replied the Walrus.

"It would seem that our thoughts run parallel to each other," said the Carpenter.

"Indeed," replied the Walrus waving one flipper in the air. "I was having second thoughts about conducting our experiment, and I was just about to mention it to you when you arrived."

"Sand Castles?" the Carpenter asked in a tone that made it more of a statement than a question allowing the handlebars of the wheelbarrow to slip from his sweating hands and then sank to a seat on the sandy shore with a sigh.

"Sand Castles," the Walrus nodded, "We certainly have plenty of building material from which to choose from."


End file.
